


Hurt

by amy1705



Category: White Collar
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1705/pseuds/amy1705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

Peter was hurting. He was not just hurting, he was in anguish. How the hell had this happened? What was he doing with his life. To want to throw away everything he worked for with the Bureau. And Elizabeth, what would she do when she found out? Hell, she probably already knows. He knew he was screwed the day Neal ran to Elizabeth and she helped him.

He knew how it happened. He liked smart and Neal was very smart. Looking at the two of them together he could see the physical similarities echoed in each dark-haired, blue-eyed face. Being with him, day in and day out, just added fuel to the barely banked fire. The coals burning fiercely under a protective layer of ash to await the time they could blaze forth and consume them both. Having Neal around made him work harder and be smarter. Not to mention thinking outside the FBI box. 

Now when he looked at Neal, he just saw the impossibility of it all. It was illegal and immoral and he hadn't wanted anyone like this since Elizabeth. The only way he could deal with it was to withdraw from Neal and that hurt Peter more to see the confusion and anger on his face. The looks of sadness and concern on her face. It was impossible to go backward. It was misery to stay still. It was terror to go forward.

****

"Peter, what's wrong?"

"It's Neal. "

"Oh honey, isn't it always Neal ?"

"That's the problem. It's always Neal. No matter what I do it seems to always come back to Neal." His frustration showed in his voice.

"I know."

"We talked about this when I was chasing him. We even had a few fantasies about him."

"I definitely remember those," El replied with a smile.

"We talked about it again after Kate died. We put it on the back shelf for one day, maybe, if the fates allow."

"There may never be a right time."

"It hurts."


End file.
